a suite change of pace
by Pandastacia
Summary: //SasuSaku// “I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm going to make you forget all about Naruto," he says with an indecently sexy, holier-than-thou, and bigger-than-God smirk. And maybe she won’t be the only one to forget and fall…
1. suite 0: groundfloor

Suite 0: Groudfloor

_The Mission: a suite change of pace  
The Operative: pandastacia  
Mission Steps: Step one  
Important Info: This is the only chapter that won't be in Sakura's POV. I think. Don't quote me on it because I might change my mind. :)  
Summary: "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm going to make you forget all about Naruto," he says with an indecently sexy, holier-than-thou, and bigger-than-God smirk. And maybe she won't be the only one to forget and fall…  
Most Recent Update: 20 December 2008_

* * *

He is awoken by the ringing of his phone at exactly four minutes past three in the morning (that inner clock that was correct to the _second_), the time most people would be snoozing. A peek out the window proves that the sky is a marble-black with little stars poking out of its nocturnal darkness.

Even though the phone was two floors down and four rooms away, he could hear the ringing as it echoed throughout the large mansion. He can't help but sigh as the phone rings again and again. One of the drawbacks of not having an answering machine, he supposes. However, most of the time, the person on the other end gives up after the tenth sound of the dial tone in their ear.

What _idiot_ can be calling someone at such an early hour?

However that matter is quickly solved when Sasuke picks up his phone and has to hold it three feet from his ear. "TEME!" howls a voice from the other end of the line. If he hadn't been who he is, he will have fumbled the small object and juggled it before letting it crash to the floor.

But he is an Uchiha and there is no way in _hell_ he's going act anything other than calm and collected.

"…"

"Are you there, teme?"

A soft breath caresses the Blackberry Storm's microphone, the only sign to Naruto that Sasuke is, indeed, listening.

"Fine. Be silent. This call is going to take a while anyway. The whole thing is complicated- I didn't know she'd take it so hard."

Naruto inserts a pause here, as if to collect his thoughts. "Well, actually, I did know she'd take it that hard. I'm surprised she didn't break down into tears. But that might be because she was sorta frozen…"

Sasuke sighs. "Did you kill your girlfriend or something? Because I'm not going to be your accomplice in some homicide…"

A loud snort from the other end echoes in Sasuke's ear as he moves the phone away. "Dude, teme… I'm not talking about my girlfriend. If she was my girlfriend, that would be awkward and weird. Really." He can almost imagine Naruto shuddering. "If you knew her, you'd be a little… weirded out by what you just said too."

"Dobe, just get on with it. You woke me up at three oh-four in the morning. It had better be a matter of life and death or I will-."

"Take that stick out of your ass and bang me with it," Naruto completed mindlessly.

Another pause as the sentence goes through the minds of both men.

"Ew, gross. I can't believe I just said that." A hacking gag resonates through the phone line as Sasuke scrunches up his face with distaste.

"Now, if you're done hitting on me, I'm going to bed."

Sasuke is about to put down the phone until Naruto shrieks like some girl in a horror film. "This is serious. My friend needs help and you're the only single guy to owe me something. Remember the Thing? You still owe me for saving your ass."

"Dobe…"

"Fine, fine, but if she jumps out a window or breaks her T.V. or cuts herself on accident with a knife, it'll be on your conscience. Oh, wait. I think White-Eyes lives around that area. It'd be easier for him anyway…"

Even though it's crystal clear what Naruto is trying to do, Sasuke can't help but sigh. "What do you need me to do?"

He can almost hear the boisterous blue-eyed blonde smirk in success. Why did he always coerce him into doing things because of that Hyuuga?

"Well, I've told you about my friend, Sakura Haruno, right?

"She needs a friend and I think you're exactly the kind of person for the job."

Sasuke lets out a frustrated groan. "I don't want to be anyone's 'friend'." _And I can't be_, he thinks in his mind.

"Not that kind of friend, teme. She needs a friend. She's a little… dependent on me ever since… well…" The usually loud voice fades away as Naruto reminisces.

"Anyway… here's what I need you to do. And a word of warning...

"This is going to take you so far out of your comfort zone."

**A/N: So there is the prologue.  
I have a general idea where this is going.  
My goal: update once a week. Maybe more, since it's currently Winter Break…  
And the other pairings will be a surprise.  
I'll just tell you now that slightly "crack-esque" pairings might appear.  
But you may vote on my profile for the ones you like best. :)**

**The lastest update date: 22 December 2008**

**~Pandastacia**


	2. suite 1: welcome desk

_It's a few minutes late, but I did make my word count amount. :)  
And it might be rough, so I'll check it over later..._

_The Mission: a suite change of pace  
The Operative: pandastacia  
Mission Steps: Step two  
Important Info: The Akatsuki resort is based a bit on both my imagination and Sky 55, a hotel in Chicago. Feel free to google it if you want to see the exact layout of Sakura's building.  
Summary: "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm going to make you forget all about Naruto," he says with an indecently sexy, holier-than-thou, and bigger-than-God smirk. And maybe she won't be the only one to forget and fall…_

suite 1: welcome desk

_A/N: The theme song for this story is "Kidnap my Heart" by The Click Five. For obvious reasons. :)_

Thursday, 10 December, 12:36

The first glance I get of Akatsuki is rather… scary.

I mean, I've only heard good things about the resort, but really. Who builds a skyscraper-esque black building with reflective glass?

Which is why I'm not _entirely _surprised that the workers walking around, watering the flowers or just merely standing by the entrance, are wearing the darkest sunglasses I have ever seen in my twenty-four years of life.

And they are the strangest people I've ever met in my entire life, which prompts me to lower my own sunglasses and the darkened windows in the car I was in.

One of the people watering the flowers is a happy weirdo singing something like 'My Favorite Things' as his orange mask twinkles in the sunlight and his strange cloak dances in the wind. Meanwhile, this blonde girl is chasing him, yelling something about a 'Tobi Alert in the garden aisle' into a black walkie-talkie.

"That's it," I mention aloud. "I don't care how many stars this place has earned. It's too nutty and I'm _leaving_."

"Don't be a coward," Ino hisses in my ear as she tries to push me out of the limo.

"I don't care what you say. I'm not going into that insane asylum. And stop trying to kick me out of my own limo!" I grab on to the leather as if for dear life.

"Don't be a loser then." She gives a sigh as her words don't really affect me, but she doesn't stop trying because she is one of the view that knows my weakness- my Achilles heel of sorts. "Please. For me. And for him."

I stop fidgeting.

Naruto had been my protector of sorts for so long… Not being with him anymore makes my heart pound at a rapid rate as I start hyperventilating.

Closing my eyes, I think of the only thing that I trust beyond a doubt.

They are the bright blue eyes that shine in the dark like a hotel's neon light.

Blue eyes that make me feel safe.

Blue eyes that I owe so much to.

"Fine." Grumbling, I slide out of the classily-black limousine, my three bags in hand. Earlier, Ino had yelled at me for bringing so little. But when I had refused to carry more (I can't need much more than this), she had given in with a small smirk.

And Ino Yamanaka never gives in anything unless she's looking forward to someone's reaction…

I whip around, hoping to catch her, but she has already slammed the door of _my_ limo and ordered _my_ chauffer (pft, you know what I mean by 'my chauffer') to drive away.

For a few seconds, I shiver in the cold November air. What was the point in going to some sort of resort in the middle of this weather? No pool access or anything for anyone sane.

"What is that girl planning?"

Not waiting for any answer, I walk towards the rather imposing building, ignoring screams of 'Tobi is a good boy!'

…

…

The lobby of the resort is rather ostentatious, being the pale blue of my favorite origami paper. Facing the big screen T.V. hanging on the wall is the furniture, upholstered in soft, strange black fabric imprinted with red clouds.

How ironic and strange

…

Or not, I decide as I see the receptionist's attire.

A cloak had been fashioned out of the same pattern as the sofas and fastens around the neck of an obviously blue-skinned man. He is even stranger than the rest of this place, what with his shark-like grin.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki resort." His voice is pleasantly deep. I jerk back with surprise, having expected a raspy voice. "Will you please give me your name?"

"Uh, Sakura… Haruno?"

He lifts a brow. "Is that your name or are you guessing?"

"No, no, that is my name…"

A glance down at the computer monitor confirms what I said and he nods. "I'm Kisame and I man the reception desk. If you need anything, just call down. The shop is around the corner and a bar is on the second floor. You're staying in the penthouse, P3. I hope you enjoy your new home." Another flash of his teeth assures me of three things: he uses breath mints, he has really sharp teeth, and he just had sushi for lunch (Is that considered cannibalism…?).

But then what he said catches up to me. "Wait! I thought I was only staying here for a week or so! Do you mean to say I now _live_ here?" For maybe the third time in two minutes, I spin around to face him.

All I get is a blink.

"…Didn't _you_ make your own reservation, Miss Haruno?"

I can't help but flush. "Well, no. I was, um… My friend did and I _assumed_…" My voice fades away. "I didn't even know there were permanent residences here."

What's with that look on his face?

"There generally aren't, but it seems your friend pulled a few strings and is getting the benefits of more than a few favors." He stands up and gives me the grin again.

"Miss Haruno-."

But I butt in before he could continue whatever he was about to tell me (maybe the generic welcome statement?).

"Please. Just call me Sakura."

That earns me another strange look before he just shrugs.

"Well, then, _Sakura_, enjoy your stay at the Akatsuki resort- in other words, your new home."

…

…

Predictably, the penthouse is at the top. But it's not the only one. Mine is but one among seven other such floors at the way top of the pretty sparkling building.

I stand in the elevator as the soft hum of passing floors by surrounds me, soothing my jittery nerves. Staring at my reflection, I absentmindedly push a few strands of pink hair away from my heart-shaped face. My black boots bury their soles into the (of course) red and black plush carpeting.

Change doesn't come naturally to me. I don't really know why. Maybe it is the stability of a time- having a way of generally knowing what is going to happen. Things were peaceful for my first year out of my parent's home. I had a boyfriend and things went well. Then, something happened at some point after then and I met Naruto and he became one of my supports, just like Ino has been since we were children.

He had been the reason I am still standing here alive.

But he isn't here anymore and it scares me. Depending on someone for five years can be rather scary.

And why I depended on him is even sadder.

I had never really depended on my parents. They taught me independence at an early age and I learned well.

Which makes me wonder: where did that strong Sakura go? The one that would have given a crooked grin and beat up Naruto for even checking up on her every night?

She had disappeared when…

The ringing of the elevator reaching its final destination shakes me out of my thoughts. Grabbing my three bags, I exit the shaft.

The halls are the most nondescript thing I have seen in this resort yet, their cream walls a nice blank slate for the myriad of paintings. Many of them were abstract, mostly simply an explosion of colors.

Apparently, this is only the 25th floor. I sigh as I see the staircase at the end of the hall. This is how I'm going to spending my days for the next goodness _knows_ how long, going up in the elevator for a minute or so before trudging up three flights of stairs.

Giving another sigh, I walk to the door to the stairs and open it.

…

…

The door to P3 opens, making me gasp.

It's the most gorgeous place I've ever seen in my life, including Naruto's mansion.

And, while my home had been nothing to scoff at either, this totally takes the cake.

Not even bothering to hang up my coat and set my bags down, I peek into the door next to the entrance, only to find a laundry room. It was simple yet comfortable, a pale blue color setting off the black washer and drier.

Beyond that, there is a powder room, being simply a toilet and sink.

The master bathroom with its master bathroom and a walk-in closet even grander than Ino's, I discover, is to the left of the powder room. Dumping my coat and bags at the foot of the bed, I scurry through, counting another bedroom with its bedroom and two small closets, a dining room, a living room, a kitchen, and a balcony with a view to _die_ for.

The color scheme is delicate, the blue of the ocean outside the giant windows of the living room as well as being the pale color of the walls. Along with the blue is the brown of the shiny wood floors, the silver of the steel components of the kitchen, and the black granite of the kitchen island.

Surprisingly, it actually is a nice color scheme that goes together

Midnight sky is the color of the bed sheets I fall into; black is the color of my couches.

A banging somewhere outside the penthouse makes me pick up my head.

Was someone knocking on the door?

Finger-brushing my hair into falling neatly around my face, I try to find my way to the entrance.

No, that's the bathroom and that's the other bedroom.

"I'm coming," I call before muttering, "As soon as I find the door, that is."

Finally, after going through the entire apartment, I find the entrance and throw open the door.

"Hello, un." The voice is rather rough, unlike the sweeter one that I had expected.

"You look just like my best friend," I tell her with a smile. "Although her blonde hair is probably a shade closer to white, being a pale yellow… And, no offence, but she probably wouldn't wear that cloak."

And they do sorta look like Ino. The person standing at my door appears to be a girl around my age with blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. However, the blue eyes are a darker blue that seem less joyful than my friends, but just as sneaky. But I have seen them before. And, as I said, there is the matter of the cloak…

"Oh!" I exclaim. "You were that girl chasing the kid in the orange swirly mask in front of the building! Did you catch him? He looked a little…"

My voice fades away, being unable to describe how crazy the guy with the mask was. The girl used the opportunity to give such an un-lady-like snort.

"Miss Haruno, my name is Deidara and I'm head of security, un. I'm _not_ a girl and my hair is nothing like your friend's sorry faded hair, un. And if this cloak weren't part of the uniform, I wouldn't wear it, un." He sniffs with derision before adding, "Kisame told me to come up here and tell you about reserving a place at the Welcome Dinner tomorrow evening, un. Oh, and if you want to bring a date, you'll have to put their name through that too, un."

For a few moments, I just blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry to have mistaken you for a- well, I… yeah… But could you stop calling me Miss Haruno? No one calls me that and it makes me feel a little awkward." Now I saw the faint patches of facial hair growing in as well as he was a bit too muscular to be a good looking girl.

There's the second weird look of the day.

"Then what should I call you, un?"

"Sakura's just fine." I give a shy smile.

Before Deidara sets off down the hall, his lips twist up in a strange way. "Alright then, Sakura, un. Do you need anything, un ?"

Shaking my head, I almost retreat back into my room before changing my mind. "Hey! Do you know where the bar is? The shark-guy, Kisame said where they were, but I forget where…" I gave him a sheepish grin.

He gives me a smirk. "It's on the second floor. You can't miss it- it's basically the entire second floor." With a slight wave, he goes down the staircase and I return to the penthouse.

…

…

5:29 P.M.

After taking a small snooze on the bed (Note to self- find out where the bed came from. That bed is heaven. The softest thing since, well, _ever_.), I change out of my rumpled green baby-doll that compliments my eyes into a black long-sleeved shirt with a pink cat on the front.

A quick search through my bag reveals I forgot to pack lotion, an obviously horrible oversight on my part. The harsh winter air had already gotten to the sensitive skin on my hands.

Still in my gray skinny's with my Dior sunglasses perched upon my nose, I troop downstairs to the first floor where, I remember, the resort convenience store is.

The only hotel personnel in there are the masked guy and a girl. Her blonde hair is streaked with black, the four ponytails sticking out of the back of her head in a two-by-two array. Gum smacks in her mouth like a certain blonde I might mention, though the entirely black wardrobe (if you don't count that cloak too) would send said blonde into a shock induced coma.

"Temari-chan, we should go water the flowers together!" The kid is so happy and cheerful in contrast to the dark waves Temari is giving off as he grabs her hand and tries to pull her away from the register which she seems to be using as a shield.

"Mask boy, please let go of my arm before one of three things happen. One, I complain to the higher-ups. Two, I call my older brother, Kankuro, and he bullies you away. Or two, and my personal favorite, I call up my younger brother, Gaara, and he beats you up with his gourd."

Casting an amused glance at the battle she was massively losing, I go to the personal care aisle and hunker down onto one knee. "Now, if I were lotion, where would I be…" I mutter as I scan the shelf. As I scoot down, I run into something.

Something hard and thin that was _bleeding_ warmth. I nearly sigh at the blessed heat.

That is, before I realize what I had run into.

I looked at the bare legs. Barely remembering to avoid looking up his shorts, I glance up.

And my heart nearly stops.

He was beautiful, but not like Naruto-beautiful. My hand seems to burn even more than before. I could almost imagine him seeing how my cold hand rests on his bare feet and the scales from the dry air.

He was of a different sort.

There are two different types of physical beauties in the world, in my opinion.

The first of which is warm. It's sun-kissed and bright. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tans, and smiles classify this kind generally. Exhibit A would be Naruto, with all those characteristics. His smile is so warm; to stare into it would require something like my beautiful sunglasses and it's oh-so-hard _not_ to smile when you see it. Warm beauties light up a room.

On the other hand, there are cold beauties (prime steak- er, example, this _dashing_ young man). They're like vampires- they suck out all the heat in a room. But just like vampires from Twilight, they are so beautiful with pale skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and cold expressions.

Bleak, yet scorching black eyes make a zing travel up and down my spine.

"Oh. Excuse me." I squeak before backing away and getting out of the space as fast I can.

Maybe it's my imagination, but I'm _pretty sure_ I heard him calling my name. But that is impossible, because that means I know him.

And believe me, you would never forget his hotness [and spiky hair-do].

I'm in the elevator before I realize that I didn't accomplish my mission before escaping the convenience store.

Well, it doesn't matter.

That store doesn't have any lotion anyway…

_How inconvenient_.

11:36 P.M.

I find my way down the stairs and the elevator brings me down to level two. It too has pale walls, though now there are a mixture of paintings and photographs upon their aquatic color. The theme was obvious. Pictures of Bruce, Jaws, Dory, Nemo, and other water animals peer at me, some more disturbing than others.

Whoever decorated this hallway is in a severe need of mental therapy or they just like fish- a lot.

So there is no surprise when the shark-guy- Kisame, I remember- from before is one of the bartender.

"Hello Miss-, I mean, _Sakura_. Care for a drink? I make a mean Sex on the Beach, I'll warn you now." He gives a toothy grin as I giggle and give a big grin of my own.

Kisame seems much looser when he doesn't have to stand at the welcome desk.

It's a nice change.

He feels… almost like a friend.

"Yeah, I think I'll try one of those."

As he brings out a chilled glass from somewhere beneath the counter of the bar, I tap the black marble surface absentmindedly.

There are quite a few people here- meaning the tables are filled. It's the Akatsuki- what else is there to expect?

Pulsing disco music that makes my head swirl plays as people gather en masse on the dance floor further along. I'm not surprised to notice the doors on the other side. From here, I can see someone's hand sliding one shut. Shadows dance along the wall with the moving people, creating movement on the alternately red and black squares that make up the décor.

_It's not as fun hanging out at a bar without Naruto or Ino to keep me company. Even Kiba would be welcome, even with his rambunctious and flirty attitude._

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the large bartender pouring the clear vodka in with peach schnapps, raspberry liqueurs, pineapple juice, and cranberry juice. I can't help but sniff appreciatively. The smell is delicious, the sharpness of the alcohol blending with the sweetness of the fruit juices.

At last, after shaking it all in a cocktail shaker, Kisame pours it into a pretty glass, adds a splash of grenadine and orange juice. Then, to my eternal delight, he pokes in a sparkly red and black umbrella (what in here _isn't_ black and red?). He gets cutely flushed when I give him a tight hug, gushing about the awesome umbrella.

First I sniff it, enjoying that seductive aroma before finally sipping it. I think a look of pleasure crosses my face before I greedily drink the rest of it, ignoring the slight burning in my throat.

Setting down the glass delicately, I lean across the bar.

"Okay, Master Kisame, what is your secret to this awesome drink?" I demand. "It was the best thing I've had yet."

But he just winks and says, "Thanks, Kitten, but that's _my secret_."

Not even my pouting can get it out of him, so I give up with a sigh.

"Then can I at least have one more?"

You win some, you lose some, I guess.

…

…

I've lost count of how many drinks I've had. There were so many to try. After the first two Sex on the Beaches, I moved on to more of Kisame's specialties. But after the first three or so, Kisame had asked me if I was _really_ sure I wanted a margarita, but I assured him I was fine.

He asked again.

I said I was fine.

I'm not fine.

Not even close.

But I don't want to bother him…

…

…

Friday, 11 December 2:58 P.M.

_I twist my hair around my finger, entranced at how its fine texture catching against the dry skin on my fingers. Cursing the cool weather and the hotel's shop for its lack of lotion, I instead take another sip of my daquiri._

_Kisame had left a few hours before. I could tell he was hesitant about leaving little me who was definitely inebriated beyond control. Still, I had insisted that he get some sleep. Still reluctant, he had a few words with his replacement, a frosty looking man with plenty of scars that looked like stitches._

_I think he asked him to make sure I don't pass out._

_But considering how the hooded man keeps counting the money I put on the counter for each drink with this insane smile on his face, I don't think he was paying attention._

_Still, it is nice of Kisame to worry about me considering we just met today…_

_Its sweet flavor, just slightly tinged with the sourness of alcohol, makes me smile and unprepared for what is about to happen._

_"Excuse me." I swivel around on the bar stool at the somewhat familiar deep baritone voice that makes my toes curl for no particular reason at all._

_"Yes?" My speech is slightly slurred as I fall forward slightly._

_Dimly, in the corner of my mind, I make a note to myself: The next time I want to make hotel reservations, I will not let the Pig do it. She may _think_ I need loosening up, but getting drunk in public is definitely _not_ the way to do it. Next time, I will be better off choosing a place with a mini-bar in my room. (Of course, if she had done that, I will never have gotten these delicious drinks from Kisame. Hell, I wouldn't have even __met__ that shark…)_

_"I was sent here by Naruto Uzumaki for a Sakura Haruno." My inner fangirl squeals and swoons at the deliberately caressing way he says my name. It sounds like music off his tongue, but the majority of me starts focusing once I hear 'Naruto Uzumaki'._

_"What? Naruto sent you? Why?" Hope swells up inside me._

_Which is a bad sign, people. I live for disappointment._

_And this is _definitely_ too good to be true._

_So while I oogle the hot guy I had met just several hours before in my search for lotion (dark black-blue hair and bottomless onyx eyes with a hint of red), he lifts an eyebrow at my obvious activity._

_"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your new roommate, and I'm going to make you forget all about Naruto," he says with a sexy, holier-than-thou and bigger-than-God smirk._

_At this point, I choke on an ice cube._

_Smooth Sakura._

_Really._

_And, I think blearily as I lose consciousness from the combination of too many drinks and the shock, things are about to get even smoother…_

**A/N And that's where I shall end for now.**

**You might have noticed the difference in Sakura's attitude compared with the beginning and middle to the end. What we call "Inner Sakura" I'm considering her previous personality, before the terrible event (that shall remain a mystery for a while…) occurred. This side of Sakura comes out when she drinks, so that should account for the change in personality. :)  
****(And picturing Temari wearing an Akatsuki cloak makes me laugh. What about you?)  
****Thanks for reading and leave your opinion and/or questions in reviews, please!  
Latest Update: 27 December 2008. I had to work super hard to get this out even close to on time...  
Song I listened to while writing: Stand in the rain by Superchick.**

**Pandastacia**


	3. suite 2: bar&club

_The Mission: a suite change of pace  
The Operative: pandastacia  
Mission Steps: Step __three  
Important Info: Nothing really. I appreciate each review. :)  
Summary: "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm going to make you forget all about Naruto," he says with an indecently sexy, holier-than-thou, and bigger-than-God smirk. And maybe she won't be the only one to forget and fall…_

Note: I said this chapter would be up at least 4 weeks ago, huh...  
Sorry! School has been busy and I just got through exams (yes, that is such a classic excuse, but it's totally true!), so I decided enough was enough and I finished this up. It's just over 2500 words, which is definitely below my goal, but really...  
Deciding how much info to give away and where to start and end is _hard_.

So yeah.  
Enjoy! :D

* * *

suite two: bar and club

The lights burn across the back of my eyelids.

It is a kaleidoscope of purples, red, pinks, whites, greens, and blues. Rainbows of harsh colors create dots across my vision. They move rather quickly for being dots as they spin in circles moving from left to right, disappearing at the edge of my vision.

Like a disco ball actually…

My eyes fly open.

I'm in this black, black room where the only source of light is a spinning disco ball and a small interrogation-esque light spinning above my head. The swirling dots now entrance my eyes even as a headache bursts through the place right between my eyes.

A moan forces its way through the dazzling lights and sounds. It is a sound of a pain so deep in my head that I felt like it was cracking apart and floating around in the middle of a sea of turbulent waves.

And, of course, the question is, why the hell is there a disco ball in my room?

When I start thinking about it, I muse about it trying to create a mood. I don't know _quite_ what kind of mood, but it does create a shooting pain in my head and neck.

But, that isn't the only thing that is in my room and I'm pretty sure isn't supposed to be here…

"You're finally awake." A smooth voice- possibly smoother than my favorite Swiss hot chocolates from the _actual_ Switzerland- meanders past the beat pulsing through the walls and finds its way to me. There is no creak as I push up on my elbows onto what I quickly realize is a bed.

First thought: It's almost as nice as the one in my room.

Second thought: Wait… whaaaaaaa?

Third thought: Oh my god! Akatsuki, Deidara, Shark- I mean Kisame, Temari, and Tobi… Ino the betrayer!

Fourth thought: I had been drinking a lot and then Lotion guy-

Oh.

Migod.

Lotion guy, a.k.a. "Sasuke Uchiha", is resting next to me on the bed. The lights play across his sculpted chest-

Back the truck up, missy. How can the light go through his shir-?! I let the blankets drop a bit and experience this sensation of a chill moving itself along my upper back.

That's when I realize that I am not exactly clothed any better…

Which is why I promptly rejoin the world of the unconscious.

:;:;:;:;:;:

I don't know how long I had been out. It could have been anywhere from an hour to a day. Time doesn't seem to pass in that small room.

Sasuke is no longer in the room, a fact for which I am eternally grateful. My gaze casts itself around the room, noticing how the world seems too bright and too harsh and too uncaring. I know better than to try and roll my eyes when I spot how I seemed to have been tucked into the bed, if not with care, at least carefully. Had Naruto sent him as my nursemaid or something? If I hadn't known for a fact that Naruto was at least a continent and a half away, I would scream and curse him till the windows shatter.

Not that there are any windows in here to shatter _anyway_. It is quite glaringly obvious now what the purpose of this room is, considering that the bed takes up almost all the space in the room except for just barely enough room to walk around it.

Yes, it is a bedroom, but it _most_ certainly is not meant to sleep in, though the covers and mattress were comfortable enough to _die_ for. I mean, if you _really_ think about it, it's really obvious what this room is for. And the reason that it was so small? Yeah, so people wouldn't just crash onto the floor as they have- yeah, I'm not going to go there. How come I couldn't figure it out earlier? This is a **bar** and **club**. What else could it-?

The door swings open and I can hear a few bars of "Heartless" pouring in from there before that guy who claims Naruto sent him walks into the room.

I can tell I'm a in the middle of a small hangover, but not how I normally am able to tell. Okay, so I can feel the blood pounding through my body, the minor spinning of my mind, and the faint taste of bile and alcohol in the back of my throat.

But I can tell because saying 'Naruto' doesn't hurt me.

I can tell because he seems just like any other guy in my mind.

It's in the way I can smile without feeling like I'm dying of some pain in the middle of my chest.

"Do you think you'll be able to stay conscious this time?" That sardonically, _sadistic_ voice bursts through the middle of my thoughts and stabs me right in my left temple. Giving a moan, I abruptly turn around and smash my face into the middle of the pillow.

The bed falls ever lower slightly and I can feel the weight shift. My mind seems even more wobbly and I'm tempted to just fake sleep.

Except that goes against everything in my body.

Everything that I believed in.

Everything Naruto had taught me to believe in.

So I open my right eye to see him staring right at me unabashedly. Seeing as he isn't talking and I don't really feel like initiating anything involving my head pounding as a result, we both just look at each other.

Observing and take in everything we hadn't noticed earlier.

Like the way his hair sticks up. It doesn't look slimy or all gelled up. Each part fades from black to a dark blue. It's long for a guy's, I guess. Not as long as mine, perhaps, but it certainly isn't as short as Naruto's gelled spikes. Some of the hair by his are actually in _locks_- locks that hang around his face. For heaven's sake, they emphasize his cheekbones.

He's got better cheekbones than me.

Which is totally unfair, seeing as _I'm_ the girl.

"So… why did Naruto send you?" My voice seems pleasantly calm, thankfully.

It takes a while for him to respond. I can tell he is pondering how much he can say and how much he can't.

"Hn."

"He thinks I'm going to go all suicidal, doesn't he?" He doesn't say anything, so I assume I'm right. "Well, I'm perfectly fine. I don't need a _nanny_ to watch over me and make sure I don't play with _knives_…"

"How annoying."

What a great first impression. He's obviously a grade-A monotonous _weirdo_. Okay, I'll bite. He does look like a dream boat, but so do half the guys here and in my acquaintance. He isn't anyone special, in my opinion.

The way he absolutely contrasts with Naruto makes me think of that loud blond, surprisingly.

But I can't really find anything in me to say something snappy back, so I just give a sigh and fall back into the pillow. Wriggling a little bit deeper into the bed, I turn around to stuff my face into the pillow's softness.

I talk through the goose-feather pillow. "I honestly don't need you to waste your life watching me. I'm twenty-four years old. I've been taking care of myself for almost twenty years. Surely there must be better things for you to do?"

Of course, I will not think about how heartbreak is the worse thing in the world and how, despite all the help Naruto gave me, I still wasn't quite over _him_. There's definitely something wrong with people when they try to hide who they are.

He doesn't dignify my inquiry with a response, so I give an internal sigh and shrug before pushing myself up off the bed. That's when I remember my state of undress and, giving a squeak of dismay and embarrassment, I dive back under the blankets.

"Wait. We didn't- did- um, _why don't I_- God, _where are my clothes_?" I nearly shriek as I see his eyes go slightly agog and amusement fill them.

"Don't worry, I've seen much better bodies than yours." He pauses to gaze around the small room. There isn't much room for my clothes to disappear in.

But of course that pause just _has_ to mean that he's preparing to say something disastrously embarrassing.

"Although I do like your lacy black bra…"

A pillow smashes into his face, but I don't feel completely and properly vindicated.

"Asshole. _Pervert_."

And I'm happy to note how his face flushes at that last name.

"Don't look," I command him as I finally spot my dress from last night folded up neatly on the bedside table. Maybe I shouldn't have changed from my jeans and shirt into the dress. It is much more complex to lace up than simply pulling on a pair of jeans and shirt.

"Like I said before, Miss Haruno, I don't feel any need to stare at you. If you are so self-conscious about your body, do something about it." His voice is muffled, being as pressed into the pillow as it is.

Pausing to level a glare at the annoying man lying in the bed, I slip into the dress and began tightening up the corset.

…

Believe it or not, it's not so easy to fasten a corset by yourself. For one thing, you have to pull the ribbons tight. I have a feeling that the way my arms were poking out like a chicken's was the reason that my irritating audience wouldn't stop snorting and laughing.

It doesn't take long to make me snap.

"Shut up. If _you're_ so smart and oh so talented, why don't _you_ fix this bloody object? You-you-you _man_."

This earns me a small chuckle as he stands up and shuffles over to me. "You're rather incapable with clothes for being a woman."

I sniff. "Not all women are good with clothes. There's a good reason I didn't go into fashion." Sucking in my breath so he can tighten it even more, I continue quickly, "That's so stereotypical, to think that a woman has to be so domestic." It's easy to notice how efficient he is at completing this painful task even as I gasp for air.

"I don't think I'm quite _that_ fat, thank you very much."

A sigh of relief manages to exit me despite how tight my chest and air cavity are restricted as the sound of ribbons being tied into a knot reaches my ears.

"Can you still breathe?" A dispassionate male voice accompanies that welcome noise.

Turning around, I pause to give him a thoughtful look. There is something about him that's off.

Very. Very. _Off_.

"Ya know…" I pause again. "I was wondering… Are you gay?"

The smug look on his face is wiped off by my totally innocent question.

"What?"

"Ya know, I have _no_ problem with gay people. Really, trying to deny the truth about yourself is not healthy."

"No, I'm not." He still looks rather insulted. "Why would you think I'm- I'm- that?"

I decide that mentioning how he could finish up a corset better than Ino was _definitely_ not going to make him feel better, so I find my shoes and change the subject.

"Well, in any case, I better get up to my room. Even if I am living here now, I've got to continue working.

"Goodbye. And do tell Naruto that I'll be perfectly fine without having someone watch over me."

Sweeping from the room, I absentmindedly notice that he follows me from the room silently. Besides having those feminine cheekbones, the Uchiha walks with a grace surpassing most people (though Ino will be gratified to know that even if she can't do corsets as well as him, she walks with more grace).

Including me.

Fuckhim.

Ignoring the voice in my head chanting, _oh yes PLEASE_, I am dimly aware that a real voice is saying something.

"Otouto, what are you doing here?"

And then, inexplicably enough, Sasuke replies, "Aniki?" with a tone of amazement in his voice.

What's up now?

The man working the bar now looks insanely like the man I'm standing with now.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." I plaster my biggest smile on my face, bowing slightly.

He glances at me for a few minutes before sliding his gaze to the person I am standing with.

"Itachi Uchiha." The only break in his expression of calm was a quirk of his eyebrows. "I never knew you were so attracted to pink, foolish little brother."

**A/N Yes, yes, I know.  
****Definitely not the best chapter.  
****It's not particularly interesting and I think I need to add in more information about why Sakura is so traumatized and reliant on Naruto. I gave a few hints about why. Actually, I'm afraid I gave it all away.  
****Do you think it's moving too slow? I'm thinking so.  
****So after this chapter, each chapter is going to be about a day in Sakura's life at the resort.  
****And there will be no OCs, merely because they cause a lot of trouble. T_T  
****Andandand I'm not going to say much about Itachi yet because he comes into play later and the next chapter explains a lot about him soooooooooo…  
****Yes.  
****That.**

**~pandastacia**


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: a suite change of pace  
__Authoress: pandastacia__  
Chapter name: tribulation__  
Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to the ONE HOUR of MY LIFE I WASTED watching Miss USA. I only watched it because they were (no offence) all idiots. And because The Veronicas were there, DUH!__  
WARNING: Um, Hidan is in this chapter. Need I say anything more?__  
Notes: This chapter is kinda more angsty than anything. There are quite a few humorous moments, but more than anything, it moves the story along a bit.__  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story._

* * *

"Do you love him?"

The question kind of jumps out at me out of the blue, making me choke on a small dango as it goes down the wrong way. It sounds almost like a "ngggggh!" as I gasp for air like a fish for a few second before hitting myself around the approximate region of my stomach, but it's been years since I've had to do the Heimlich maneuver, which doesn't even consider me applying it to myself. Perhaps my face starts gaining a blue tinge, which is when that infuriating, attractive man decides to undo the damage _his_ words had caused me by hitting me between the shoulder blades. That is how the small dumpling ends up flying out of my throat and hitting Hidan, a silver-haired man, square between the eyes.

His violet eyes cross and his thin mouth drops into a very displeased frown at the morsel before looking at me. "What the fuck was that for?" he asks, his voice strangely muffled. Fingers shaking, he picks the dango off his face. It trembles in the air for a few moments before he allows it to drop into a trash can.

The fact that his voice isn't clear is strange on its own (Perhaps he is in shock?). Hidan is the kind of outspoken guy that interlaces every sentence with curse words. He prides himself on being comprehensible because, as he puts it, only idiots are so self-aware that their voices become muffled. He is just one more worker at the Akatsuki resort- one of the eleven co-owners.

I had met him this morning at the breakfast buffet. In his normally really loud and clear voice, he was threatening whatever "fucktard ate all the strawberries". He hadn't looked really threatening, seeing as Pein, the manager, no longer permitted him to carry his scythe around the place anymore.

(I think I heard Hidan muttering about some "damn nonsense. Why should my worshiping fucking Jashin scare anyone?")

Then again, I also heard Kisame saying it has something to do with Hidan nearly castrating the last person to finish the morning coffee a few weeks ago. At first, they had all tried to get him into anger management counseling, but that apparently had failed.

Wonder why.

Still, I shrink away from his glare. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that. Itachi surprised me, that's all. And your face just happened to be in line as a target!"

He growls. It's a menacing sound that comes from deep within his throat- perhaps like a bear, lion, or wolf. Hairs prickle on the back of my neck. I imagine myself to be a scientist cornered by a wildcat near the edge of a cliff- no way to go other than down. Wrenching my wide eyes away from his narrow glare, I turn to look at Itachi.

His eyes are glued to mine as they meet his.

Itachi's beautiful- gorgeous, even. Not that it is really a surprise. I mean, him and Sasuke _are_ related. Hair the color of raven feathers is held in a simple low ponytail with not even a strand loose to get in the way of deep crimson eyes. A few stress lines appear by his nose, though they do little to ruin his natural good looks. He is so attractive that not even the unfashionable black cloak with red clouds that all of the workers at Akatsuki wear. In fact, the black, collared shirt and pants make him look pretty delicious.

Not that I'd try to eat him, of course.

There is just something about him that sounds a bit familiar. I swear that someone has mentioned him to me before…

"Hidan, please quit your obscenities and just leave." Itachi's voice cuts through the paralysis that had wrapped my body in its crushing grip.

"And if I don't?" He sneers, ruining his potentially good looks with the ugly look that he gives Itachi. (In a way, he kind of _does_ look like Draco Malfoy if Draco had dyed his hair so platinum blonde it turned silver.)

I don't really understand the animosity between them. As far as I know, they're just co-workers that are vying for the biggest bonus, but whenever I see them, they're arguing in some manner over something stupid.

Itachi doesn't bother gracing him with a response. Instead, he leans over, his lithe form freezing in mid-bend as his right hand goes for something beneath the issue of this month's _Seventeen_ magazine I had bought from the hotel's store. He brings out the remote and switches on the television to channel 18, which was interestingly showing the Miss Kunoichi competition.

She wears glasses with dark frames, hiding her eye color from all watchers. A simple black dress with a laced up corset and a traditional skirt that falls to mid-thigh highlights her height, making her silver heels shine in the changing light.

The music is of greater interest to me than the competition, so most of what goes on I notice in passing.

Very dimly, I can hear Hidan screaming as he grabs something and shakes it. "GOD, I CAN'T TAKE THIS, YOU UCHIHA PANSY, YOU!"

That's before he throws what he had been shaking and dashes out of the room faster than I'd ever guess just looking at him. I think I can feel the Uchiha smirking as I focus on the television screen.

At the moment, a redhead is singing into the microphone with techno music blasting as the background onto which her voice soared.

The Miss Kunoichi contestants start taking turns walking across the stage, their (big, fake) BriteSmiles seeming to light up the large auditorium. They stand in the center of the stage for a minute or two, basking in the applause of their supporters. Dresses appeared in many different shades and designs.

The only really interesting part besides the dresses is the hair of the contestants. It is a bit of an awe-inspiring event as hair takes on the rainbow. Mostly it is because one of the rules of Miss Kunoichi is that there must be natural hair colors only, so no one can go out and dye their hair lemon yellow if it would influence their natural beauty.

(I think you can't get away from the fact that if left to soak too long, the hair dye will seep through the skull and mass-kill brain cells. But that's just my thought on the matter.)

Miss Konoha, for instance, has dark violet with blunt bangs that nearly cover her wise, experienced hazel eyes. She's one of the oldest of the girls. In actuality, it's probably closer to say she's no longer a girl, but a woman.

Then there is Miss Oto with her choppy-layered reddish-pink hair as she grimaces, walking around the stage like she doesn't even want to be there.

With dark brown hair that flows around her as she walks serenely around the stage, Miss Suna is one of those that talks little and mostly just smiles with her dark doe-like eyes than her mouth.

But yet again, the red-haired woman singing captures my attention more than anything else.

It is beautiful- the music, her voice, the words.

"_First there was You,_

_I'd thought you were my prince come true._

_You were so beautiful and calm._

_How could I know it was all wrong?_

"_You held my hand when we were together (Thought it all felt right)._

_You were always quite the sir (Always so polite)._

_I never had to ever wonder_

_If you had to be mine to hold._

"_Then I met Him_

_And God, did you dim._

_I had thought I had to be with you,_

_But then again, I never really knew._

"_So he's not perfect (whoever is?)_

_And maybe he doesn't bring home flowers (you knew my favorite)_

_On my birthday or our anniversary,_

_But he brings home my heart…"_

Her voice cascades through the last line as the last girl- one from Oto- ends up along with the other contestants stage right.

"… _And that's enough for me."_

Screams erupt as the woman finishes singing. Apparently it hadn't just cast its spell on me. Everyone begs for an encore, but she gives a dazzling smile before smoothly walking off stage as to allow the competition to continue.

The spell breaks, allowing me to realize for the first time that Itachi is not well.

Okay, so he still sits up stiffly and he surely is still pale.

However, it is not the kind of natural white that he is on a day-to-day basis. It's the kind of pale you see on geishas. It's similar to the shade most people are when they walk out of a haunted house that gives them the shivers and feeling that death is but two steps behind.

Then there is the fact that his hand is grasping the remote in such a tight grip that I can see the veins in his hand bulge out. Cracking can be heard from the plastic as the pressure increases minutely.

"Itachi."

The slight twitch of the large jugular vein in his neck is the only way I am able to tell I'm getting through to him through the fog of emotion that is obviously gripping him.

"You're going to break the remote and you know what they say- you break it, you buy it."

This time, his jaw shudders at the age old adage.

"The resort already bought it." His voice is little more than a glacial whisper, something that I can barely hear as I strain from my seat to hear him.

"Itachi. What's wrong with you? You kinda look like Deidara when Tobi decided to try and use his clay when he ran out of Playdoh…"

The comparison to the "Idiot Squad" seems to bring him back to Earth.

"Nothing."

But of course I know it's not 'nothing' when he turns the sound off as the red-haired woman is hauled back on stage by a man with silver hair and a grin the size of- well, I don't know anything that big in comparison. She is rapping on his back, apparently trying to get away.

"They must do this a lot," I muse as I see the faux angry look on her face and the fans laugh. "Everyone seems used to it and laughs a lot." A laugh escapes me as the unnamed woman tries to run off, only to be tackled by the man. Must be her boyfriend or husband or something, considering how comfortable she seems to be with him. As she finally gives up, brushing herself off, she gives him a hug and dances over to the microphone. "They're cute together. I wonder how long they've known each-."

"They met three years ago."

I freeze as I realize the self-deprecating tone in his voice. Its caressing overtones welcome me home- a home I had never wanted to come back to. Coaxing at me, tendrils of Itachi's self-hate wave invitingly at me.

I refuse to wave back.

He continues.

"Karin and I had known each other since she was born. Her family and mine spent summers together as our parents were good friends. Needless to say, they thought that the best thing they could do- for both us and the families involved- would be to concoct some legal _shit_ to set up an arranged marriage."

As far as I am concerned, Itachi is one of those people who are always eloquent even under the greatest of duress. For him to even swear is nearly cardiac arrest inducing.

"So for years- from early childhood until she graduated high school- we were nearly inseparable. I protected her when she was teased by the bullies. She was the only one who could make me smile or feel outside of my own family.

"We knew about the Arrangement, of course. That's what we called it outside the houses because no one could know that we- we, who everyone thought was ultimately _free_ of earthly burdens- were tethered so tightly we couldn't fly.

"In the end, the Arrangement lead to many screaming matches on her side and ignoring her on mine. You probably know how it is. You love your family so much you can't blame them for what is essentially their fault. Blinded by that love, you never see past the illusion you made for yourself. The pretty little black and red pictures you draw until all you can see is a red moon and black skies. Nothing is right anymore."

Bitterness lives in his voice. His daily calm and blankness is just the way he hides all he feels deep underneath, I realize slowly.

But when you hide it all away, I want to say, you lose yourself. You're frozen in a cocoon and you can't breath until you start chipping away at the illusion you created for everyone to see.

I know.

_I_ understand.

_I broke through_.

"Years later, we got used to being around each other so much that we began to _know_ each other. With that acceptance came this feeling of responsibility.

"And with that responsibility, came love."

His voice grows quiet.

"But then she met this guy. _Suigetsu_." He spits out the name like it is tar on his tongue that he just wants to get rid of. "He had been one of Sasuke's college roommates, so one summer, he accompanied Sasuke to our summer house.

"Karin and I had been getting ready for our wedding the next summer. Weddings generally don't take that long to get ready, but our clan- the Uchihas- believe deeply in traditions, so our official engagement was to be a little over a year.

"But then he tripped over a toad statue Naruto left in the middle of the clearing…"

Naruto's name hit me like a stone in the middle of the chest, even if had just been in passing.

"And he fell into Karin and they rolled down the giant hill. Of course he lands on top of her and they just _freeze_.

"I didn't realize it at the moment, but that one moment when they looked into each other's eyes was the moment I lost Karin."

Maybe it is just a trick of the light, but I _swear_ I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

But it's Itachi Uchiha, so it probably is a trick of the light…

Then it hits me over the head like a sledgehammer. I gasp as I grasp what has been alluding me since I met Itachi.

_//FLASHBACK\\_

_Ino and I were on our way to the hotel yesterday afternoon._

"_Sakura, you have to move on," the blonde was saying. "You can't just swear off the entire male race just because of one fluke accident. I mean, it was _four years ago_! You may think you're happy _now_, but you'll be even happier when you find _love_!"_

"_Puh-lease, Ino-pig." I rolled my eyes, indulging in the use of the childhood nickname to underline, bold, and italicize the stupidity in her statement. "You've been dating men forever yes _you_ haven't found 'love'. Considering you've 'dipped into the basket' the most, so to speak, shouldn't you have found it already?"_

_My best friend since kindergarten mimicked my action. "What? Didn't I tell you about the guy I met last week? He's charming, sweet, and calm. He's most definitely _The One_. And guess what his name is?"_

_//END FLASHBACK\\_

"Itachi Uchiha…" I whisper in nearly disbelief.

He gives me a strange look. Obviously he hasn't frozen back into a block of ice yet. "What?"

"You're going out with Ino!" Nearly yelling, I wave my index finger in his face. "Now why the _hell_ are you moaning about Karin?!"

Of course, this statement apparently deserves a blink at my evident stupidity. "Weren't you _listening_?" The ice is starting to reform. He's beginning to lose the humanity I had seen but minutes before.

"Look here, _buddy_…" I glare at him menacingly.

The Uchiha bristles at my addressing of him.

"Not everyone gets a second chance at a happy ending and here you are moaning like someone who thinks they must have kicked a box of puppies in a previous life _after_ running over their mother. No! You're a lovesick puppy that got kicked in the you-know-what and can't seem to find a reason to get up on your feet.

"Do you know how hard life can be? I'm sure you do. Then why are you wasting your opportunity. Ino Yamanaka is one of the most honorable- if a little blonde at times- women I know. And I'll have you know right now that she considers you a good person!

"Which is why if you decide to weep and bemoan this Karin character any longer, I'm going to have to kick your ass for breaking my best friend's heart!"

Giving a "Humph!" I turn to face the television. On second thought, I grab the remote which had fallen to the floor during Itachi's desolate, sorry tale so I can turn on the volume.

"Damn," I mumble as the last words of Karin's song fade off in the roar of the audience's applause.

Watching the women on screen answering questions kind of bores me, but that's not the reason that I turn to my silent companion.

"Believe me, Uchiha," I say softly. "I understand what you feel. I know you probably don't care about me or who I am or what made me who I am, but you have to understand something about me. Some of the things I've been through don't allow me to understand why you're letting go of people who care. Don't you think that your treatment of Sasuke is undeserved? Okay, so he was the one who got Suigetsu and Karin together, but he didn't mean to. And maybe somewhere, deep inside of yourself, you know that he loves you. As a brother."

There's still silence. The sound of the lights reverberate through the room, nearly drowned out by the cheering on the T.V.

So I sigh.

"Look, you want to know how I can relate? You probably think that me, a silly little girl cannot understand some great internal pain- the kind that comes from treachery.

"But that only shows you know next to nothing about me. You probably don't even understand why you'd tell me about Karin, considering we met less than twenty-four hours ago.

"But maybe you recognize our kindred spirits.

"You wanted to know if I love him? Do you mean Naruto?"

He doesn't give me an answer, just giving me a blank stare.

"There's a long and short answer to that. The short would be 'I do.' I love Naruto with all of my heart.

"See, Naruto came to me during one of the darkest parts of my life. You know Naruto, right?" Itachi shifts slightly. "Then you probably know how he is probably the most inappropriate, hyperactive, annoying person _ever_. He's the kind of person you never want to tell anything because either he'll misconstrue it, tell everyone about it, or interpret it wrongly _and_ tell everyone about it.

"But he's also one of those people with a light inside them.

"After graduating from Suna High School two years early- I was a pretty smart kid- I moved in with my boyfriend of two years. Don't ask me what his name is- I don't remember.

"Maybe it sounds stupid, but after what happened, I made myself forget. Sometimes even knowing the name of someone who hurt you is the most painful thing of all. Does it make sense?

"Life was good. I was just starting to train under Tsunade, the head doctor of the local hospital. I got along with both her and her assistant, Shizune, very well. They were two bonds that kept me going after a car accident took the life of my parents in the fourth month after I started my internship. Me and the boyfriend got along well enough. It was the regular kind of relationship. We'd wake up every morning, eat breakfast, and get going to work. Upon returning home, I'd make dinner and we'd talk and laugh over dinner." My eyes glazed over as I remember the Good Years- the years where I didn't feel like a dried-up version of myself.

"A few days after my nineteenth birthday, I came home from work. It was normal as I opened the door, but then I _entered_ the apartment. And that was when I was obvious that life from then on would be anything _but_ normal.

"Half the apartment was gone. _Gone_. The bastard had up and taken all of his stuff and didn't even bother to leave me a note.

"I still don't know what happened to him, nor do I care to."

A rattling breath shakes me out of my stupor. Raising the back of my hand to my cheek, I'm surprised to see glistening tears coating it. All it takes is a hiccup before I shake my head to hold in the sob.

"But you see? When you have something that's so _good_, you can't let it go. You have to hold onto it as strong as you can because you never know when it will come back.

"They say that if you love something, let it go. If it was meant to be, it'll come back. If it leaves forever, it was never meant to be.

"But sometimes you have to _chase_ after what you want. Sometimes waiting is a lost cause."

I sniff.

"Anyway, Ino became worried that I'd do something stupid like commit suicide, so that was when she introduced me to Naruto."

I paused to grab a tissue and wipe my eyes as I give a shuddering laugh. "I promised myself to stop crying about that stupid idiot…

"But I guess you and I think of love differently.

"The love I feel for Naruto is similar to the love I feel for Ino-pig. They are like my family- my surrogate siblings.

"I love them.

"They love me."

"And that's all I think I need."

:;:;:

Behind the door, a figure slumps. Guilt-ridden features coax themselves into a fake calm expression as he slowly walks away, his hands immersed in the pockets of his black pants.

"I guess she doesn't need me anymore…"

:;:;:;:;:;

**A/N: Sooooooo… That was a long stretch between updates. I apologize **_**profusely**_**. Please accept it!**

**I'm not sure what I think about this chapter. A lot of the things I'd planned for Suite changed **_**drastically**_**. Like the story between Karin and Itachi.**

**And the guy behind the door, listening to the story? Heh, you'll be surprised. That is one element I'm not planning on changing.**

**Anyway, I've decided on the length of this story. Instead of each chapter being a day in the life at Akatsuki resort, it's going to be Sakura connecting with a character. This one's was Itachi, obviously. They aren't the "best of buddies", but it's the beginning because they understand each other on a very deep level. I'm not sure who is up next… But anyway, there is going to be eight or nine more chapters (EEP! o_0). Konan, Pain, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Temari, Karin&Suigetsu (they'll get their own chapter), and, of course, Sasuke. Then the epilogue (maybe. Maybe Sasuke's chapter will be the epilogue…?)**

**Just to clarify- I know that Sasuke didn't appear here at all, but this kinda sorta helps connect the story together. Itachi **_**is**_** the all important older brother figure. Sasuke will be making larger appearances in the rest of the story.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**~pandastacia**


End file.
